One Kiss
|artist = & |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Mediumhttps://youtu.be/ab-7ltB751Y?t=213 |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Jerky JessyFile:Onekiss jerkyjessy proof.jpg |perf = Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmvWZyEl6tZ/ }}"One Kiss" by and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl. Her wardrobe includes a blue-and-green bra with black laces and a black lower border. A similar lace wraps around her upper stomach. She wears a black choker round her neck. Over the bra she wears a bright orange cropped jacket with red palm leaf patterns over it. The jacket sleeves end in the forearm as tight elastic black bands, with a pink strip on it. She wears a pair of maroon-red leathery tight shorts with a orange lace over it, wrapped around as a belt. She also wears a golden bracelet on her right hand. Her hair is bright sky blue tied in a ponytail with segments. She wears pink socks with the front cut out, revealing her toes, and a pair of golden stiletto heels. She also wears a pair of sunglasses. Background The routine takes place in front of a wall and three rectangular pillars. The wall and rectangles show a picture of a beach with palm trees in different colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put up your ponytail with right hand. Gold Move 2: Clap your hands rapidly few times on the left side, as if you were cleaning something off of your hands. Onekiss gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Onekiss gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''One Kiss'' is the sixth song by Calvin Harris in the series. *''One Kiss'' is the third song by Dua Lipa in the series. **It is also one of two songs by Dua Lipa in . *In the gameplay preview, the score bars for every player (except P1) are off-center, resulting in Baby s to be out of the rectangle. **This is also the case with the previews for Familiar and Toy. *On August 22, 2018, the gameplay preview that was uploaded to the justdancegame YouTube channel was taken down by a claimant under the name of "Rico Management" due to copyright issues. **However, the preview was still available on the regional channels of France, Germany, and the UK. **The preview was restored to the justdancegame channel on September 4, 2018 due to a counter notification filed by justdancegame. Gallery Game Files OneKissRight.JPG|''One Kiss'' OneKiss 998.png|Avatar Promotional Images Onekiss teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bmi8r2MhgYY/ Just-Dance-2019-212433.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Onekiss thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Onekiss thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa - One Kiss (Official Video) Teasers One Kiss - Gameplay Teaser (US) One Kiss - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay One Kiss - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation es:One Kiss Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Céline Baron Category:Songs from Demo Versions